


Hunger

by applesandcookies



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, bonus zikun at the end (u can just skip if you don't ship), bottom zhangjing top yanjun, canonverse, i was searching for a fic like this but i never found it, not beta read what you see is what you get, so i hope this satisfies at least one other person who wanted this premise, so i thought 'damn i guess i'll write it myself'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandcookies/pseuds/applesandcookies
Summary: Zhangjing wants to go to the convenience store for a late night snack. Yanjun convinces him to eat something else instead.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first smut I've ever written. Despite reading smut (and fic in general) for a long time I've never gotten the courage to write (let alone post) my own. I guess Zhangjun had to go a change that, damn. In the past, what stopped me was always the initial embarrassment of typing out everything. I think was able to overcome it this time because I was so thirsty for this fic to be made. There isn't a lot of zhangjun smut out there, let alone any with the specific premise I wanted. Or maybe zhangjun is just that powerful. I didn't really proofread this all that much because it's still pretty embarrassing so if there's any glaring mistakes holler down below, and please critique me so I know what to do better next time. Enjoy fuckers

Lin Yanjun was woken by a soft rustling permeating the silence of the hotel room. 

“Zhangjing...?” He questioned sleepily. He turned on the bedside lamp only to catch Zhangjing fully dressed and in the process of putting on his sneakers. “What are you doing?”

“Shit,” said You Zhangjing, momentarily giving up his task. 

“Where are you going? It’s—“ Yanjun glanced at the clock, “2 am. We worked hard today, you should get some rest. 

“I can’t,” Zhangjing complained, looking down embarrassingly, “I’m hungry.”

Ah. Yanjun should have known. Since their trainee days, Zhangjing was always prone to snacking at unholy hours, much to the chagrin of the staff and Yanjun himself. “I keep telling you, you shouldn’t eat at night. It’s bad for your stomach.”

“Says who?” Zhangjing challenged, putting his hands on his hips.

“My mom? Traditional medicine? The internet? Excuse me for not wanting you to die of colon cancer at age 35!” Yanjun said, indignant. 

“Aw, Yanjun, I knew you cared about me!” You Zhangjing. 

“Of course I do,” Yanjun said in a softer tone, “I’m your boyfriend.”

Silence enveloped the hotel room for a few seconds.

“I’m serious, Zhangjing. Please don’t go out. Didn’t you say you would try to make healthier choices?” Yanjun pleaded.

“Yanjun, you know there’s nothing I love more than food. Convince me.” 

Yanjun considered it for a while before an idea flashed through his mind.

“How about, instead of eating shitty continence store snacks,” Yanjun shifted, laying back so that his shirt rode up his stomach teasingly, “You can eat... me?”

Zhangjing burst out laughing, filling the empty room. “You and your pick up lines,” he teased. But Yanjun knew that he had him. A light flush was beginning to color his cheeks. 

“Come here,” Yanjun said, in that soft seductive tone. “Let me make you feel good.”

Zhangjing resolve broke, and he strode towards Yanjun’s spot on the bed, taking off his jean jacket. “You’re playing dirty,” Zhangjing complained, climbing on top of him. “You know I can’t resist you.” 

“I’m just playing my cards right,” Yanjun said, “you told me to convince you so I did.” He pulled off Zhangjing plain tshirt, exposing Zhangjing’s soft belly. Although Yanjun often teased him about his eating habits, he secretly loved Zhangjing with a little bit of chub. He loved touching and cuddling the soft flesh. 

It did not take long for them to strip off all their clothes, dropping into a messy heap on the floor. Zhangjing took Yanjun’s growing erection into his hands, stroking it a few times before lapping his tongue around the hot flesh. Zhangjing’s favorite activity was putting things into his mouth after all, and Yanjun’s cock was no exception.

“Wait. Come over here”, Yanjun suggested, maneuvering Zhangjing’s body so that his cute little ass faced towards him.

Yanjun reached for the lube on the bedside table while his other hand teased Zhangjing’s hole, the other wiggling his hips from the sensation. Yanjun poured a generous amount on his fingers before gently working his way inside. Zhangjing moaned around Yanjun’s cock as a response to being stretched open, the vibrations from his throat increasing the pleasure Yanjun felt. Once Yanjun inserted 3 fingers inside, however, Zhangjing began to reach his limit.

“Please, Yanjun,” Zhangjing said, breathlessly, “That’s enough. I need you now.”

“Are you sure? I want to be extra careful,” Yanjun said, crooking his fingers inside Zhangjing, enjoying the way Zhangjing jerked and moaned in response. 

“Yes!” Zhangjing pleaded. “Stop teasing, ah, I want you so bad.” 

As much as Yanjun wanted to keep teasing Zhangjing, he was also losing patience. He grabbed hold of Zhangjing’s waist and flipped him over onto his back, wasting no time before pushing into the tight heat. Zhangjing moaned as he felt Yanjun stretch him open. Yanjun always filled him up so good. Zhangjing’s legs wrapped around Yanjun’s waist as he began to pound into him, leaning forward to capture Zhangjing’s lips, muffling his cries. Zhangjing was always loud, which wasn’t a surprise considering how powerful his voice was. Yanjun absolutely loved hearing Zhangjing scream and moan for him, but it would be bad if the other members heard them. He didn’t know how thin the walls of the hotel were. 

After a few minutes Yanjun broke away to speak, gazing at Zhangjing’s flushed face. “Zhangjing, don’t think I’ve forgotten about earlier. I can’t believe you tried to sneak out behind my back.”

“What...?” Zhangjing was so blinded by pleasure that he couldn’t think properly, let alone provide a clear answer. 

With a huge amount of restraint, Yanjun stopped moving inside of Zhangjing, forcing him to pay attention to the other’s words.

“I won’t let you come until you promise me you will try to stop eating in the middle of the night.” Yanjun said.

“Noooo... Lin Yanjun, you are so evil...” Zhangjing complained, trying fruitlessly to move his hips against Yanjun’s cock. 

“You know I like to play dirty,” Yanjun smirked. Yanjun was also impatient to get back to pleasure, so he rolled his hips a bit in Zhangjing, enjoying the way Zhangjing squirmed and whined in desperation. “Especially when it comes to your wellbeing.”

“Okay, okay, I promise I will fix my eating habits. Now please, let me come,” Zhangjing begged. He drew his arms back around Yanjun’s neck. “Geez, I can’t believe you went this far.” His annoyed tone masked his realization that Yanjun’s coercion was just another way he cared about him. A warm feeling bloomed alongside the pleasure that returned as Yanjun began moving again. 

“Good boy,” Yanjun praised. “As your reward, I’ll fuck you hard like I promised.” 

Yanjun pulled out and grabbed Zhangjing’s waist with both hands, flipping him over on his knees before thrusting inside hard. Zhangjing screamed in pleasure as Yanjun began hitting his prostate with accuracy and force. Yanjun mildly registered the scream was too loud but was too gone to care. He was focused on making Zhangjing feel as good as possible. He leaned over to kiss Zhangjing’s neck and back, leaving marks that were dangerously close to areas that couldn’t be covered by clothes. No matter how possessive Yanjun was, he would never do something on purpose that could jeopardize Zhangjing’s career. However, Yanjun always secretly hoped that one day one of his marks would be noticed by an observant fan site and people would speculate. 

“Haah... I’m so close Yanjun,” Zhangjing gasped. Yanjun was close too, and started thrusting in so hard the bed began to shake. “Zhangjing, ah, I’m not wearing a condom,” Yanjun warned.

“It’s - mm, okay” Zhangjing assured him. “I-Inside please, please fill me up.” 

Zhangjing begging with a voice wrecked with pleasure was too much for Yanjun. He delivered on his lover’s request and came hard inside the other boy, riding out his orgasm by continuing to thrust. 

Feeling Yanjun’s thick warm cum filling his hole, Zhangjing could not hold back any longer and came right after, his release spilling all over the sheets as he shouted out Yanjun’s name over and over. 

Exhausted, Yanjun pulled out and simply moved them both onto their sides, immediately pulling Zhangjing close to him. They both gasped as they came down from their high.

Eventually Zhangjing moved his hand down to his used hole, toying with the cum inside him. “I’m so full,” he remarked. “I guess you’re right about me not needing to go to the convenience store. I can just eat you.” 

There was a moment of silence before Yanjun started giggling, shaking Zhangjing in his arms, “Hey-“

“I can’t believe you teased me for my line earlier when you just used it yourself! You hypocrite!” Yanjun said, incredulous. 

“It’s true though! I’m not even hungry anymore, I’m just tired,” Zhangjing admitted. “Oh my god, what did I just say? Lin Yanjun, what are you doing to me?” 

“It’s called being a good influence,” Yanjun said, smug. 

“A good influence? Are you kidding me? Do you remember the time that Chaozhe accidentally dropped his phone into the river while trying to take pictures and you literally jumped off the bridge to get it?” Zhangjing retorted. “You nearly drowned in a dirty river and you didn’t even have to, his phone was so damaged he had to get a new one anyway.”

“Well, because of my heroic actions we were able to salvage his SIM card. Chaozhe would have lost his data if it weren’t for me. Besides, I’m not the only one with bad impulse control. Remember the time you climbed that tree and-“

“Shut up!”

The lovers continued to bicker until they fell asleep. 

 

BONUS:

The next morning, he found 2 pairs of tired eyes glaring at him murderously. 

“Goddammit,” Cai Xukun cursed, running a tired hand through his bed head, an equally annoyed Wang Ziyi settled on his shoulder. “Could you two have been any louder last night? I swear, I need to buy Zhangjing a ball gag.”

“Kinky,” Yanjun remarked, feeling not the least bit remorseful. “But hey, at least you know how we felt the other night.” 

Xukun seemed to miraculously wake up at this statement, eyes widening. “You heard that?!”

“You guys aren’t as careful as you think, you know. But it’s chill. Just don’t let me hear it again, okay?” Yanjun stood up from the hotel breakfast bar. “Now if you’ll excuse me, you’ve given me an excellent idea of what Zhangjing and I should try next.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning at least one other zhangjun smut with a similar premise and maybe a zikun so stay tuned i guess. see yall in the trash pile peace


End file.
